


【带卡】DAYDREAM 00回忆录

by bueerre



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bueerre/pseuds/bueerre
Summary: 卡卡西视角第一人称带土打破了卡卡西的桎梏，让他感受到了存在于世上的其他事物。
Relationships: 带卡
Kudos: 1





	【带卡】DAYDREAM 00回忆录

我对任何事都没有想法，准确的说，我正享受着家庭的便利。如果有来生，我想成为一台智能AI，不必被思想所累，只需要服从命令。桌子，椅子，书包，教师的讲台，桌上的作业，窗外的树叶，甚至人的面孔，都是灰色的。因为没有什么有趣的。

我走在回家的路上，一束紫色的光打在我面前的地上。这不是我平常回家的路，我顺着光源转动头部，这是命运，透过玻璃门我看到舞池里扭动的黑影，那是一间酒吧。在舞台上乐队正在live，主唱吉他手贝斯手键盘手，所有人，都是黑影，只有鼓手，只有他被精心雕铸过。他的鼓棒仿佛锤在了我的心脏上，越过层层人群，我痴痴地走近舞台看着。

主唱笑着调侃问我是不是要上去。我思索了一下，顺着一侧的楼梯来到了舞台上。我听不见他们在说什么，我向吉他手索要吉他。是《head like a hole》，我不管他们会不会弹，我只是盯着鼓手。他迟疑了一会儿，马上就跟着打起节奏。他穿着无袖背心，小臂上青筋暴起，蜜色的肌肤上有一层薄汗。间奏时，他会用灵巧的手指转动鼓棒，接着向上抛起，在间奏结束时稳稳接住鼓棒，继续演奏。注意到我在看他，他冲我爽朗一笑，隐隐的，我看见他嘴里黑色的舌钉。

他是热烈的红色，与酒吧的紫色一起，闯入了我灰色的人生。live结束后，他和其他人一起请我喝了果汁。他嘲讽我，你个玩摇滚的太斯文了，我给你表演一个。接着左手手指在空中如八抓鱼一般乱按一通，右手夸张地扫着那不存在的琴弦，同时脑袋跟着手的节奏一晃一晃，他的动作幅度越来越大，终于一下磕上了桌子，发出好大一声“嗙”的声音。桌上的酒杯都跟着完成了一项极限运动，杯子里的酒水也洒出来不少。他捂住额头哀嚎，边上的女老板看起来不是第一次遇见这种事，熟练地摊开手掌揉揉他的眉心。他好像要哭了，眼睛红红的，他的朋友开始调笑他，看来他们也不是第一次遇到这样的事。他哽着脖子怒吼反驳，却因为用力过猛让眼泪夺眶而出。他一边骂娘一边擦眼泪的滑稽场面让我捧腹大笑。我的笑声引起其他人的目光，更有趣的是，他居然也挠挠脑袋傻傻地跟着笑起来。

这是我和他的初识。

我们曾经一起旅游，在夜晚的海滩上坐着唱歌。我弹琴拨弦，他拍打手鼓。我们的歌声混入风里，被吹向无边的海洋。到对方喜欢的部分，我们会相视而笑，到双方都喜欢的部分，我们会闭上眼笑着合唱。但是突然的海浪打得我们措手不及，惊慌失措地站起想要退去高处，转身没跑几步海浪已经拍打上了小腿，经不住冲击两人双双倒地。情急之下只能高举双手，用自己的俊脸来迎接地下湿热的沙子。腥咸的海水汹涌而上，卷起的沙子打在我们身上。从水里抬头看看手上的乐器是否相安无事，接着转头看向对方，一起因为对方脸上糊满的沙子而哈哈大笑。

他是致幻剂，吹出彩色的泡泡，我在里面。

他教我抽烟，我们在漫天星辰下吐着烟雾。他教我摇滚，我们游荡在市区的地下酒吧。他教我谈恋爱，我们正大光明地牵手去电影院。他教我接吻，我们在转角的阴影里交换唾液。他教我做爱，我们纠缠在宾馆白色的床单上。

海是蓝的，烟是白的，摇滚是黑的，恋爱是桃红的。他在我心里，又带来了这些东西。

我们曾经在悉尼参加LGBT游行活动。披身彩虹旗，他紧攥着我的手，我们在队伍里呐喊。那一天，世界五彩缤纷，到处都是彩色。


End file.
